


The Best Laid Plans

by DreamingState



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Literally just porn with a hint of plot, M/M, Mentions Mercedes and Dedue, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, PWP, Questionable consent (only because they don't talk first), They're in love but barely talk about it, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingState/pseuds/DreamingState
Summary: Felix was never supposed to be an omega. His whole family has been alphas, why should he be any different? Unfortunately, Felix has run out of room to deny the facts any longer.It goes about how you'd expect.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aggression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggression/gifts).



> Crawls out of my bog and lays this at your feet before submerging back into the depths

When he was a child, Felix remembered proclaiming that he was going to marry Dimitri some day. He remembered Rodrigue and Lambert chuckling at him, for when Dimitri would be king, he’d only be able to marry an omega, and Felix, certainly, would be an alpha like his father. Like Glenn. 

Much later, when Felix had finally presented after the supposed death of the Prince of Faerghus, it felt like some kind of cosmic joke. After, there hadn’t been any time to worry about his presentation, as all faculties were needed to support the war. He’d kept it quiet, as everyone else assumed he was still ‘just a beta,’ and made sure that only Mercedes and a few other necessary people knew. 

Now, as he stood in the infirmary, he wasn’t sure where to go from here.

“It’s not healthy to be on as many suppressants as you have been,” Mercedes chided him as she packed her things. She’d been their main medic from the beginning where they’d cobbled their resistance together, and continued on when their forces were stretched thin. Only now was she able to relinquish many of her duties, and turn back to the church. “I allowed it since we were in the middle of a war, and I’d hate to see you in trouble because of your designation, but enough is enough, Felix! You need to experience at least one proper heat a year, and you’ve gone too long without. No more suppressants this month, and that’s final!”

There was a strange feeling crawling up the back of his throat, something akin to what he felt watching Dimitri slaughter countless people with relish way back when. It’s panic. But, as he always did, he swallowed it down.

“Mercedes,” he began, and paused for a long moment because he really didn’t know how to make his case from here. “There has to be something you can do.”

“Do you know what happens when an omega is on suppressants for too long?” she asked. “Your internal glands swell and then contract painfully. Then, your natural lubricant calcifies in the gland, making them difficult to express. If this continues, they can explode which can maim you, make you infertile, or kill you in the worst cases. No, Felix. There is nothing that can be done.”

Felix swallowed, speechless. Admittedly, he didn’t know any of that, as he’d never paid much attention to omega biology. He was supposed to be an alpha, after all, and had never been around omegas very much for his entire life before coming to the monastery. He hadn’t even confronted the reality of his ‘fertility’ yet. All of a sudden it crashed down upon him. Omegas are made to get pregnant. To carry children. To give birth…

“Oh, I’m so sorry Felix, I went too far, didn’t I? You’re white as a sheet! Let me help you,” Mercedes said, and stepped forward to take his arms in hers. Ordinarily, he’d protest that he doesn’t need any assistance, but his brain couldn’t quite complete the thought. All he could do was allow himself to be led to a medical bed and sat upon it. The room spun and he felt like he was going to pass out. If he wasn’t panicking right now, he’d be impressed with how firm she’d been with him, as she’s rarely so insistent unless it was extremely important, but instead he felt mostly numb and shocked.

Wordlessly, Mercedes held a lavender sachet to his face, and he breathed in deep, and the ringing in his ears subsided somewhat. 

“I’m…. sorry,” he said abruptly, feeling heat rise to his face. He was definitely not used to being coddled and cared for, much less needing it so badly. This was just too much for him to process. Never in his wildest dreams, even as a child, would he have guessed he’d be an omega, and as it stood, he had no idea how to proceed with his life.

“There’s no need to apologize, Felix,” Mercedes said, rubbing calming circles into his back. 

It…. helped. More than he’d like to admit. 

“What do I do? I’ve never…” When he’d presented as an omega, he’d been through a short, difficult heat, but it only lasted a few days. From what he did know, a heat could last anywhere from one to three weeks, depending on whether they had an alpha partner to help them through it or not. Briefly, he considered asking one of the alphas he knew, but he got as far as a glimpse of blue eyes across his imagination before his brain shorted out. Still, he couldn’t imagine several weeks of constant, desperate  _ need _ . 

Mercedes hummed and rubbed his back a bit more. 

“I will send a heat kit to your room. It will have plenty of heat aides to simulate the feeling of an alpha knot,” (Felix craved death) “as well as towels, cantines, and dried food to keep you healthy. If you choose to find a partner, however, I will include some contraceptive herbs to be taken in a tea daily.”

Abruptly, Felix gasped so hard, some spit flew from the back of his throat into a lung and he was forced into a wheezing fit. Mercedes just continued to soothe him as he came down, shaking and nervous. 

“I…” Felix started, but had nowhere to go from there. He had no idea what to ask for, what he needed. “When will it…”

“You probably have about a week before it begins,” Mercedes said. “When you feel it starting, let me know, and I can be sure to post beta sentires at your door.”

Sentries. To keep out the alphas. Right. 

His throat felt dry, and suddenly he had to leave the room.

“Thank you, Mercedes,” he said, and moved to stand. She hovered, in case he fell, but he didn’t need her assistance this time, for which he’s incredibly grateful. “If I have any further questions, I’ll come to you.”

Mercedes nodded and let him cross to the door. 

“Felix?” she piped up just soon enough to stop him before he left. “Please, take care.”

He couldn’t offer more than a nod before he was out the door and _ gone _ . 

-*-

He skipped training for a few days, something considered highly unusual for him, but he couldn’t be convinced to give a damn about it. The war was over, who cared? He had far more pressing concerns for the moment, as he tried to worry out a solution for what he should do. 

Frankly, he knew what option his body wanted. He’d known it since he was a child, since he found out he was alive again, since he saw him come back from the brink of madness.

Somehow, he’d always known who his alpha should be. 

The problem was, Felix had spent half his lifetime trying to escape from that, by throwing sharp barbs at the other to drive up walls between them for fear that the boar would come for his throat next. He’d been afraid of him, but it hadn’t been until the announcement of his execution that Felix had realized his biggest fear was losing him.

_ Dimitri.  _

There’s no way he could face him. There’s nothing he could say. For goddess’ sake, the king didn’t even know he was an  _ omega, _ and never once had he shown any sort of romantic inclination towards Felix. It had been a one-sided crush for the entirety of their lives, and going to him now would be humiliating.

So what, then? 

Three weeks alone with a plug up his ass and his hand, wanting desperately to die or be fucked? The idea sent shivers of horror up his spine. 

He didn’t want to be alone.

He didn’t want just anyone.

He wanted  _ his _ alpha.

Felix stopped short realizing he was halfway up the stairs to Dimitri’s office. 

For a long while, he debated turning around and going back to his room and suffering for the next however-long. 

It would be so easy to turn back down the stairs and walk away, but his legs wouldn’t move.

His head felt fuzzy and his face a little warm, and he knew that objectively he should leave, but he’d never been one to shy away from bad decisions, has he? So, he finished the climb, and reached out to knock on Dimitri’s door, only to have it wrenched open out from under him.

“I will return shortly, your Highness,” Dedue said over his shoulder, and stopped short when he saw Felix. “What are you doing here?”

Felix bristled. He knew he should do better than to antagonize Dedue, who really only strove to be helpful to Dimitri, but something in him rankled. 

“Don’t worry, dog, I’m not here to hurt your precious master.”

He didn’t know if it was the fog in his head, but he’d always been bothered by Dedue’s blind devotion to Dimitri. No one could be that perfect, no one deserves it that much, and if someone should be at Dimitri’s side it should be  _ Felix _ and-

Suddenly he was aware of a dark warning scent wafting off Dedue; Felix had forgotten he was an alpha. He probably wasn’t aware he was doing it, and had no idea that Felix was an omega, but the scent instinctively made him want to cower back out of the way. But Felix, of course, stood his ground and opened his mouth to give off another retort when Dimitri interrupted.

“It’s alright, Dedue, it’s only Felix. You know his bark is much worse than his bite.”

Ouch. Felix curled his lips in displeasure, but at least the warning scent from Dedue fell off. 

“If you say so, your Highness. I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time, Dedue, I’m sure Felix will keep me company in the meantime. Won’t you Felix?”

Dedue wrinkled his nose at Felix, and Felix felt caught in the gaze of two powerful alphas, and almost forgot to respond. 

“I won’t let you cut your other eye out, if that’s what you need.”

He really couldn’t help himself, it seemed. The lashings were a habit at this point, comfortable in a situation where he was very uncertain. Dedue bristled, but took one more look between Felix and Dimitri before allowing Felix into the room.

“As you wish, your Highness.”

Then, blessedly, he was gone. 

Felix closed his eyes as the door closed, took in a deep breath, and then looked at the king. He knew things had been difficult for Dimitri as of late, the stress pushing his delicate mental health further and further to the edge (which, of course, was why Dedue was always so close to his side), but right now he looked fine. A little tired around the edges of his eyes, but he was a king, that was to be expected. He was also big, still finely muscled despite the fact that the war was over and he spent most of his time behind a desk. Dedue’s scent was present in the room, but it was Dimitri’s that was truly overpowering, rich like cedar and sharp like sword oil and something like sparks from a fire…

He only realized Dimitri was speaking to him when he heard his name called again.

“Felix?” Dimitri looked truly concerned as he put down his quil. Felix flushed. “Did you need something?”

Now, faced with the possibility of having to ask for what he wanted, Felix found himself mute. He stepped forward, only to catch himself on the edge of Dimitri’s desk before he fell.

Dimitri was out of his chair in an instant, rising to his feet and rushing over to grab Felix’s shoulder. 

“Are you well? Felix! Do you need to see Mercedes?”

Of course the boar would miss the point. Then again, it wasn’t as if Felix had helped the situation any, hiding his condition and his feelings all this time in an armor he couldn’t quite seem to completely shake off. Instead, he was confronted with the source of Dimitri’s scent right in front of him, though he would need to stand on tiptoes to reach the gland at his neck. Dimitri was just so damn  _ big. _

“Mitri,” he found himself muttering as he leaned into the other man’s space. The king’s furs smelled as good as he did. “Dima.”

He felt Dimitri go rigid at the nickname, something he hadn’t called him since childhood. Felix pushed forward, but suddenly Dimitri’s hands were on his shoulders, holding him away.

“Felix, what has gotten into you? It’s like you’re..” then his nostrils flared and he breathed in what must be Felix’s own heat pheromones. He couldn’t deny it now, he was in heat and fading. “Goddess, you smell like… But you can’t be, you couldn’t possibly be a-” 

Felix didn’t let him finish. He wormed his way out of Dimitri’s grasp, and shocked, Dimitri let him, and slid back against Dimitri’s body to grab his furs and pull their lips together. Dimitri let out a murmur of surprise, and Felix chased it with his tongue, quickly pressing against the king’s mouth and pulling them closer and closer together… Dimitri moaned and Felix opened his own mouth only to be rewarded with the press of Dimitri’s tongue inside, lavishing affection against his own as they twisted and danced. Felix felt like he was melting, and he gripped Dimitri tighter and opened his legs and-

Dimitri pushed him away, roughly so that Felix stumbled on the rug and crashed into a chair. The two of them were breathing heavily and Dimitri’s face was flushed a bright red. Felix was sure that his face was the same, but for shame instead of surprise. He should have spoken with the boar first, of course, but he hadn’t expected it all to come upon him so quickly, and all at once when in his chosen alpha’s company. His head was swimming. 

“So it’s a no, then?” Felix said, feeling his voice crack and hating himself for it. He should never feel this weak, or this vulnerable, this exposed.

“Felix, you’re in heat, you can’t possibly want…  _ this, _ ” Dimitri said, sounding just as wrecked as Felix felt. “I’m sorry it happened now, but we need to get you to Mercedes, or Sylvain or-”

“ _ No, _ ” Felix said, the strength of it almost causing him to tip over. “I came to you, Dima. I came only to you. You’re my alpha. You’ve always been my...”

He felt himself swoon, the heat finally overpowering his ability to stand, but Dimitri stepped close to him just as fast and caught him around the waist. A strong feeling of  _ rightness _ came over him, for all he’d tried to fight it over the years. This was where he belonged, wrapped up in the arms of his alpha, the alpha that would care for him, and give him pups and his knot and, and,  _ and _ …

“Alpha,” he whispered, burrowing into Dimitri’s chest. 

Dimitri made a strangled sound in his throat, but his arms didn’t leave their position around his shoulders. 

“I can’t resist you, Felix. If this keeps up, I won’t be able to stop myself. You need to leave, right now, or I’ll-”

“ _ Fuck _ me,” Felix growled. “I  _ need _ it. Stop acting so… insufferably… proper… Just do it! Take me!”

The words were hard to find, but he got there in the end, as he tried to find the stays of Dimitri’s clothing to remove it. 

The moan Dimitri gave was delicious, and Felix reached up on tiptoes to try to kiss him again, pulling him down and close, and this time Dimitri met him halfway. Their lips crashed together, all heat and passion, and Felix’s omega instincts sang at being claimed the way he’d always wanted. He opened his mouth up and Dimitri obliged by plundering every inch he was given. Felix keened and arched his back, trying to wrap his legs around one of Dimitri’s when he was suddenly pulled away from his alpha’s warm grasp. 

Beyond words, Felix whined in question, but his alpha merely turned him around, and shoved him face down on the desk. Some ornament fell to the ground and broke, but Dimitri seemed unconcerned with anything but getting Felix’s pants down. Felix realized the position and how he was about to be taken, and was suddenly aware of how painfully hard his cock was, and how slick his ass. He’d never produced slick before, and never in such quantities, but when Dimitri yanked his pants and undergarments down, he was unmistakably wet. Dimitri growled like the beast he was, and Felix heard himself cry in answer, wanting, wanting, wanting. One of Dimitri’s hands gripped his neck and held him in place, down and exposed for the king’s pleasure. Felix whined, but was rewarded with the feeling of Dimitri’s fingers breaching his entrance. 

“Ah!” Felix yelped and jolted, but Dimitri held him down and in place, forced to stay down and take it. He was so wet it hardly made a difference whether Dimitri slid in one or three, and Felix whined and writhed, trying to force them further and further inside his body. 

After several long moments, he realized that he was chanting over and over: “Dima, Dima, Dima” like a prayer, and Dimitri growled in unmistakable pleasure. When the fingers were removed from his body, he whimpered at the sudden emptiness and tried to clench. 

But soon, he heard Dimitri fiddling with the straps of his own pants, and the anticipation made Felix wriggle his hips. Dimitri chuckled lowly, deep and grumbling like gravel, and Felix felt more slick abruptly slide out of him.

“Good,” Dimitri crowed, “Mine.”

And Felix’s heart soared at the word. 

“Yours,” Felix replied, and tried to turn to look at Dimitri’s eyes but the hand on his neck kept him in place. Then, he felt something large and blunt nudge against his ass, and he knew suddenly that Dimitri’s cock was huge and it was going to ruin him. The thought should have scared him, and he should have pulled away, but instead he groaned and arched his spine back to expose himself further, trying to impale himself on the length. Dimitri rumbled back in response and began to slide inside. 

Felix gasped as his whole body went taught, feeling Dimitri’s cock begin to split him open. It couldn’t have been more than just the head, but he was completely spread open just to the point of pain, and then Dimitri pressed more inside. Felix groaned, feeling himself open up for each and every inch, his omega body ready and prepared to take everything his alpha could give him. He was made for this, made to be bred, made for Dimitri’s knot. When Dimitri finally sheathed himself fully inside, and he felt the press of the king’s leathers against his backside, Felix could swear he felt his abdomen stretched and full with the pressure. 

“Alpha,” Felix weeped, and dug his fingers into the wood of the desk. He’d never felt so used, and so happy to be so. 

“Mine,” Dimitri growled in response. “Made for me.” 

Then he pulled himself out in one motion just to slam back in. Felix screamed, unable to stop it, unable to keep himself quiet even though he knew anyone could just be around the corner seeking an audience with the king. He couldn’t bring himself to care. As Dimitri thrust roughly inside him, Felix felt a pleasure unlike any other building in his abdomen, shorting out his ability to think, to form words, or to do anything other than let his alpha have him. His first heat, and Dimitri was demolishing him.

He could hear Dimitri growling and grunting behind him, and the smacks of flesh as they came together again and again in a debauched melody that he couldn’t help but revel in.

“Alpha, alpha,” he cried, and there were tears running down his face from the sheer amount of the pleasure he was being given. “Alpha more, alpha please!”

Felix had never known himself to beg like this, but there was nothing left but to surrender to the myriad of sensations setting fire to his skin. If he was going to die, he wanted it to be like this, impaled on his alpha’s knot. A knot which he could feel inflating more with each thrust, ready to stuff Felix with cum, and he couldn’t wait. Finally, with a loud growl, Dimitri forced the whole of it inside him, and Felix, stretched as he was, accepted it with an answering scream. And then, blessedly, he was being filled with his alpha’s cum. It felt like he was being filled with gallons of it, the stream felt neverending, and Felix cried and came, cock untouched, against the front of Dimitri’s desk. 

Tears of pleasure spilled down his cheeks. He’d never known he could feel this good, especially not speared on a knot. Behind him, Dimitri grunted and laid his body on top of Felix’s as best he could, and Felix felt at peace. They stayed like that, blissful and content, until Dimitri’s knot went down, and he pulled out of Felix with a wet sound. Once Dimitri was no longer held in place, he slid down on his knees to the floor and rolled to sit, panting heavily. His hole was doubtlessly ruined for any other alpha, and he felt only one twinge of regret as his coherence returned to him.

“You didn’t bond me,” Felix said, touching a hand to his own scent gland with a frown. 

Dimitri all but fell to the floor in front of him, his ridiculously large cock still out in the open. 

“I didn’t think you’d want me to. I thought it was enough that you let me-”

“I didn’t  _ let  _ you do anything. I wasn’t just heat addled when I said I came here for you.”

Felix felt his face burning, and looked away, but he could still hear Dimitri’s quiet gasp.

“You’re serious,” Dimitri said with a touch of wonder in his voice.

“Of course I am. You’d think I’d let that travesty of a cock get anywhere near me if I didn’t want it? You’re strong, Dimitri, but not strong enough to  _ make me  _ do anything.”

That was all wrong, of course. Dimitri was the king, and anything he wanted, Felix would have to do. But still, Dimitri had never discouraged his candor, and seemed encouraged by Felix’s words.

“So,” Dimitri began, “You want to-”

“You’re  _ going _ to carry me back to my room and fuck me through my heat, and then we’ll talk about the political mess this is. Deal?” 

Dimitri’s face lightened and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Felix’s lips, contrary to the way he’d thoroughly wrecked Felix just moments before.

“I can live with that,” he said. 


End file.
